


NYE fic: ItaSaku - Longest Hour

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Massacre AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: NYE fic: ItaSaku. Longest hour.





	NYE fic: ItaSaku - Longest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> somebodylost-chan asked: Does it have to be NYE theme? ItaSaku! Prompt is: Longest hour.

Sakura burst through the door of her home, eyes wide, chest heaving.

“Itachi, are you—”

“SURPRISE!”

Sakura froze.

The room of well-wishers braced for her reaction, knowing it could run the gambit from positive to positively explosive.

The silence was deafening as Sakura looked around—party streamers, noise-makers, cake, sparklers, balloons—before her son ran forward and threw his arms around her.

“Happy birthday, mommy! Welcome home! Were you surprised?”

Her heart rate returned to normal as her chest warmed and Sakura instinctively wrapped her arms around her four-year-old. “I was totally surprised,” she said, kissing his forehead.

“That was the longest hour ever,” he said, grinning at her. “Daddy said we had to be sooooooo quiet. We even had to mask our chakra. Did you see mine?”

Sakura chuckled and everyone around them relaxed. Music turned on, friends patted her on the back, and Sakura made her way to her husband while carrying their son on her hip.

“You were completely invisible. I was very surprised to get home from my mission and get that message from the gate.”

As Itachi slipped his hand around her waist, Sakura gave him an amused look.

“This was the ‘Important Development’ I needed to rush home for?”

“Yes,” he said, eyes shining at her. “Happy birthday.”  
  
END.


End file.
